


Slow Day

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Pete brings his girlfriend to work.
Relationships: Pete Davidson/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Slow Day

Y/N stared wide eyed around the building she was in. This is like a dream for her. She had grown up sitting around the TV with her family watching Saturday Night Live and to be in the building it was filmed in was surreal to her. Pete chuckles, seeing her face, make her look at him. There’s an adoring look on his face that seems to only show when he looks at her and she can’t help but shy away from him, the blood rushing to her cheeks. 

“You’re adorable.” He mutters, pressing a kiss to her temple as he slips an arm around her waist. Waving at one of the lawyers for the show that is rushing by. 

Stepping around the corner, it hits Y/N that this is real and she stopped in her tracks, making Pete stop with her. “Are you sure I can be here?” 

“Of course.” Pete moves in front of his girlfriend, cupping her face with his hands. “I cleared it with Loren, he didn’t have a problem with it, so no one else will.” One of his thumbs gently rubs her cheekbone. “Today is a slow day, everyone is just catching up. The real work comes tomorrow.” 

His words make her relax slightly, hands coming up to wrap around his wrists. “Thank you.” 

Pete smiles down at her, pressing a kiss to her lips. “No problem.” He straightens up, clearing his throat. “Now, let’s introduce you to everyone and then we’ll facetime your family so they can see where you are.” 

“They are going to freak out.”


End file.
